


Пять причин не любить Рождество

by MrsWho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsWho/pseuds/MrsWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каким-то образом Шерлок умудряется сделать всё, что раздражает Джона в Рождестве весьма сносным, а порой и очень приятным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять причин не любить Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Things that Annoy John about Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320609) by [Jenny_Starseed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/pseuds/Jenny_Starseed). 



**Один: Рождественские ёлки**

– Шерлок, ты же знаешь, что это не для моего плеча, – выдохнул Джон, втаскивая гигантскую рождественскую ель по семнадцати ступенькам. Тот в ответ лишь тихо фыркнул. Пыхтя и отдуваясь, с некоторым количеством ругательств, они всё-таки занесли дерево в квартиру и аккуратно прислонили его к двери.

– Шерлок, где ты хочешь её поставить?

– Давай вон там, у окна.

– В таком случае придётся передвинуть диван.

– И поэтому…?

– Почему бы не поставить её в углу? Тогда не нужно будет ничего двигать.

Шерлок сморщил нос от отвращения.

– Мы должны поставить её у камина. Как это обычно делала мамуля.

Джон покачал головой.

– Нет, плохая идея, Шерлок. Ты же знаешь, что ель легко воспламеняется, правда? Неужели нам так уж необходимо наполнять 221 Б дымом?

– Не будь смешным, Джон, я не идиот. Я уже подсчитал идеальное место у камина, которое позволит избежать подобного. Оно даже отмечено крестиком.

Джон вытянул голову из-за дерева посмотреть на отметку, оставленную Шерлоком. Ему оставалось только разочарованно вздохнуть.

– Твой крестик нарисован на диване! На самом деле, Шерлок? – яростно воскликнул Джон. – Ты даже не потрудился отодвинуть диван, ленивый поганец!

– Само собой, с чего бы мне? У меня есть ты.

– Я тебя ненавижу.

– Неправда, – возразил Шерлок, передвигая дерево. – Прекращай вести себя как идиот и помоги мне подвинуть её. 

После получаса движения, ругани и нескольких заноз дерево наконец-то оказалось в углу около камина. Шерлок принёс коробку, полную украшений, из своей спальни и сел на диван рядом с Джоном.

Он лукаво взглянул на Джона.

– У тебя есть какие-нибудь украшения? Ты мог бы повесить и их. Это ведь и твоя квартира тоже.

– Я не… это… я не участвую в рождественских забавах, – раздражённо вздохнул Джон.

У Шерлока был немного озадаченный вид.

– Рождество – не забава. У тебя нет украшений? Это же традиция.

– Нет, Шерлок, у меня их нет, – пояснил Джон, – да и раньше не было. Никогда не считал это важным. Можешь занять всю ель. К тому же, мне никогда не нравилось её украшать, мои родители заставляли меня помогать им, и наслаждения это не приносило.

Шерлок послал в ответ странный невыразительный взгляд.

– Ох. Полагаю, ты не захочешь помочь мне с этим, – в голосе не было никаких эмоций. – Я бы хотел показать тебе те, что сделал ребёнком. Особенно те, в которых использовался самодельный клей, что я сделал в двенадцать лет.

Шерлок поднялся, попытавшись прогнать мысль взмахом руки и резким кивком. Джон слышал его тихое ворчание, что-то вроде «Это глупо на самом деле…». Шерлок неловко почесал голову, пытаясь придать лицу иное выражение, чем тихое разочарование.

Джон и не осознавал, как сильно хотел Шерлок разделить эту традицию с Джоном. Ведь у него украшение ёлки ассоциировалось с придирчивостью и перфекционизмом матери, причитавшей, что гирлянды висят неправильно, и как может быть два одинаковых шара на одной ветке. Но его заинтересовали самодельные украшения, ведь редко удавалось увидеть сентиментальную сторону Шерлока, так что вывод был только один: украшать елку с Шерлоком может оказаться, по меньшей мере, интересно.

Джон поймал Шерлока за руку прежде, чем он вышел из комнаты.

– Нет, постой, Шерлок. Давай украсим ее вместе, ты же не моя мать, в конце концов, все будет не так и плохо.

Джон слегка улыбнулся. Шерлок вернул широкую улыбку во весь рот, и, резко плюхнувшись на диван, открыл коробку.

 

**Два: Рождественская музыка**

Джон ненавидел рождественские песенки. Церковные, вроде «Silent Night» или «Little Drummer Boy» были ещё ничего. Они были праздничными, но им не хватало раздражающего веселья «Frosty the Snowman», «Jingle Bell Rock» и «I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus». Он слышал их в магазинах, в клинике, на радио, и они его безумно раздражали. К Новому Году он слышал десять разных версий «Santa Claus is Coming to Town» по пятнадцать раз каждую, и «Jingle Bell Rock» оказывал эффект, как на собаку Павлова… в основном вызывая желание что-нибудь разбить.

Так что, когда он вернулся домой и услышал «Jingle Bell Rock», льющуюся из маленьких, но мощных динамиков на кухне, всё, на что хватило Джона – сдержаться и не разбить источник, айпод Шерлока, порождающий это. Вместо этого он просто подошёл и отсоединил динамики. Он проигнорировал обиженный взгляд Шерлока, не понимающего, что не так с музыкой.

Была полночь воскресенья, когда Джон проснулся от мрачной версии «Silent Night» в исполнении Шерлока, и нашёл её восхитительной. Он спустился вниз по лестнице, Шерлок стоял в пижаме и халате, смотрел в окно и играл.

Прежде чем Джон сказал хоть слово, Шерлок начал играть «Jingle Bell Rock» на скрипке. Определённо, это была пощёчина грубому поведению Джона на прошлой неделе. Но против игры Шерлока Джон не возражал, было невероятно наблюдать яростные движения запястья в такт рок-н-рольному ритму, непредназначенному для скрипки. Выходила до нелепого прекрасная интерпретация. Он закончил игру и окинул Джона вызывающим взглядом, опуская скрипку и ожидая его ответа.

Джон с улыбкой сел.

– Думаю, я заслужил наказание за свою грубость. Прости. А вот это было отлично. Никогда не слышал эту песню в таком исполнении.

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся в ответ, что означало, извинения приняты.

– Есть какие-либо пожелания? – спросил он, стирая канифоль с носа.

– «Last Christmas», – ответил Джон после некоторых размышлений.

– Странный выбор.

– Я удивлён, что тебе она знакома, поп музыка не твоя стихия.

– Это рождественская песня, Джон. На тот случай, если ты не в курсе, рождественские песни всего лишь вид популярной музыки, которую я могу вытерпеть какое-то время. Тем не менее, хороший выбор. Твоё желание будет исполнено.

Так они и провели остаток ночи. Джон слушал и заваривал чай, пока Шерлок играл или по просьбе Джона, или исполнял свои любимые мелодии. Джон то и дело поражался, насколько музыкальным и творческим оказался Шерлок, не было рождественской песни, которую он не мог сыграть на скрипке. То, как ему удалось сыграть «Little Drummer Boy», не переставало удивлять Джона. Он обнаружил, что рождественская музыка была на самом деле очень красивой, когда её играл лучший друг в холодную снежную ночь.

 

**Три: Рождественские покупки**

Джон ненавидел рождественские покупки. Магазины заполнены людьми, поющие колядки действуют на нервы. Он никогда не забывал, как подарил своей первой девушке подарочную карту в аптеку, а точнее «Бутс»*. Он полагал, это весьма полезный подарок, ведь она всегда покупала тонны косметики. Он совершил ошибку, сказав ей об этом, и она порвала отношения через неделю после Рождества. Джону в тот момент было шестнадцать, поэтому с тех пор он никак не мог перестать думать о рождественских покупках цинично, нервно и с огорчением. Не стоит забывать, что у него не было огромной семьи – родители умерли, а с Гарри было сложно. Он потерял связь с большинством друзей и родственников, отправившись в Афганистан, и теперь не мог решить, подарки какого рода должен им дарить. Или будет вполне достаточно сертификата?

А у Шерлока не было проблем с походом по магазинам перед Рождеством. Он составил список в своём «Блэкберри», заранее определив магазины, в которых можно было найти подарки. Он вычислил все желания и прихоти получателей, ни разу не пожаловался на грубость продавцов, очереди и давку. В данный момент он выбирал для своего брата брендовый зонт, с автоматическим механизмом, не настолько длинный, как тот обычно носил.

– Джон, ты уже сделал свои покупки? Я не заметил, чтобы ты что-то приобретал, пока мы ходим по магазинам.

– Вообще-то, я ничего не купил.

Шерлок бросил на Джона вопросительный взгляд.

– Почему?

– Это не… Я не… это просто сложно, ладно? – Джон расстроенно вздохнул. – Я никогда не знаю, что кому купить, не окажется ли подарок слишком дешёвым, не оскорблю ли я их простой открыткой, если они ожидали чего-то большего. Это так сложно.

– А, я понял. Не проблема. Предоставь мне свой список, и я в деталях расскажу, кому что дарить, а кому из дальних знакомых подойдёт и открытка.

Джон в изумлении посмотрел на Шерлока. Ему никогда не приходило на ум попросить Шерлока о помощи. Конечно, результат будет систематичным и логичным, совершенно типичным для Шерлока, но Джон не возражал. Это вносило ясность в весь подарочный процесс. 

– Конечно, спасибо.

– Это не проблема, Джон. У меня масса времени, я уже закончил со своими покупками.

– Уже? Мы же только третий день ходим по магазинам.

Шерлок самодовольно улыбнулся. 

– Я мастер продуктивности, Джон. Разве ты ничему не научился? 

На это Джон мог лишь улыбнуться.

* Аптеки Boots известны тем, что представляют клиентам ценные, достоверные медицинские советы. Признанный эксперт в области красоты и здоровья, Boots представляет эксклюзивные продукты, способные удовлетворить запросы любого посетителя. Нуждаетесь ли Вы в консультации касательно ухода за кожей, новинок косметики, продукции для детей, нужен ли Вам надежный медицинский совет или продукция по уходу за волосами – все это Вы найдете в Boots.

 

**Четыре: Снег и холод**

Они шли через Сент Джеймс Парк холодным и мрачным декабрьским вечером. Шерлок заметил скамейку и решил сесть на неё полюбоваться видом. Если и существовало что-то, что Джон не любил, так это холод. Прошёл всего лишь год после возвращения из Афганистана, и после трёхлетнего пребывания в пустыне к холоду стало труднее приспособиться. Он не любил лишние слои одежды, перчатки, шарфы и шапки, которые приходилось ежедневно надевать, когда температура опускалась ниже нуля. С этим Джон не мог справиться, и ему оставалось только смотреть на Шерлока в унылом нетерпении, недоумевая, почему тому захотелось посидеть на скамейке в парке, когда снаружи чертовски холодно?

– Разве не чудесная ночь, Джон? – задал вопрос Шерлок. Он рассматривал открывшийся вид со странной задумчивостью. – Я люблю Лондон, окутанный тонким слоем снега, особенно Сент Джеймс Парк.

Джон мог лишь болезненно дрожать.

– Здесь холодно. Не могли бы мы наслаждаться видом снега через окно? Предпочтительнее, из помещения?

– Чушь, это прекрасно чувствовать как мороз, свежий воздух обостряют твои чувства, очищают голову и… ну, пойми, это просто прекрасно.

Джон осмотрел парк. Он был красив. Деревья чуть припорошены пушистым снегом, сам снег красиво мерцает в лунном свете. Он сел рядом с Шерлоком и засунул руки в карманы, не снимая перчаток.

– Детьми, – начал Шерлок, – мы с Майкрофтом могли поладить только играя в снегу во время Рождества. Мы лепили очень сложных снеговиков; коронным номером Майкрофта был снеговик в форме Уинстона Черчилля.

Шерлок улыбнулся воспоминаниям, взяв руку Джона в свою. Они сидели ещё полчаса, пока Джон слушал про детские игры Шерлока и Майкрофта в снегу. Он обнаружил, что, в конце концов, совсем не против холода, особенно, когда в его руке была тёплая рука Шерлока.

 

**Пять: Омела**

Джон ненавидел омелу. Эта чёртова штука висела почти на каждой офисной вечеринке, домашней вечеринке и обеде, которые он посещал во время Рождества. Десятилетним мальчишкой он поцеловал Джульетту Уинтертон на рождественской вечеринке друга, на виду у всех. Джон никогда не краснел так сильно, как в тот день, целуя самую красивую девочку в своём классе. Он также никогда не чувствовал себя так неловко, когда Джульетта рассмеялась и радостно похлопала его по голове, как маленького школьника.

Омела была на короткой ноге с рождественской неловкостью. Маленьким ребёнком он был вынужден целовать под омелой уйму кузин и дядюшек в щеку, пока родители весело и счастливо смеялись, фотографируя его неуклюжие попытки поцеловать родственников. Подростком он также не жаловал растение. Он всегда либо целовал девушку, к которой был равнодушен (при этом больше всего раздражали выкрики и смех окружающих), либо девушку, которая ему нравилась (и которая едва отвечала на его чувства), либо очередное бесчисленное количество кузин, двоюродных дядюшек и тётушек (правда, с возрастом это стало менее неловким).

Во время учёбы в колледже он был популярным спортивным парнем, игроком регби. Спорт и медицина делали его более привлекательным в глазах женщин, чем он сам себя считал. Джон никогда не думал о себе, как о красавчике, но он обладал дружелюбным характером, что притягивало людей. Поэтому приходилось признать, что постоянно оказывался жертвой «случайных» столкновений под омелой, от которых избавлялся с максимальной любезностью. Порой он собирался поцеловать девушку, нравившуюся ему, но часто слишком нервничал, чтобы сделать это должным образом. Это всегда оставляло его в расстройстве. Для Джона Уотсона омела всегда означала смущение и неловкость с его стороны и глупое веселье для всех остальных.

Во время рождественской вечеринки в Скотланд Ярде он понял, что унижение может достигнуть максимума. Это была частная вечеринка в местном пабе, который был популярен у ярдовцев. Тёплая рождественская музыка и нетрезвые детективы, сержанты, суд-медэксперты и многочисленные полицейские обеспечили обычные безобидные шалости, происходящие на подобных вечеринках. Джон осматривал паб, выискивая треклятую омелу. В прошлом году она висела над вешалкой у входа. И каждый раз, когда Джон вытаскивал что-то из кармана, тут же оказывался целующимся со стажёром или офицером, которых едва знал в лицо. Это было чертовски неудобно. В этом году она не попадала в поле зрения. Джон сидел в баре, по-дружески общаясь с Молли.

Молли заметила ищущий взгляд Джона.

– Я тебя утомляю, Джон?

– Ох, нет, Молли, я просто ищу эту проклятую омелу.

Она засмеялась.

– Ты был популярным в том году. Ты сразил Эвелин из отдела отпечатков пальцев наповал. 

Джон покраснел от смущения. Эвелин подарила ему развратный поцелуй.

– Да уж, это точно.

Джон повернулся к бармену. 

– Пол, ты не знаешь, где они повесили омелу в этом году?

Пол мог только вредно улыбнулся. 

– Это будет мошенничеством по отношению к дамам. Ты весьма популярная личность. Если ты, конечно, не с тем молодым человеком, с которым тебя всегда видят. 

Джон вздохнул. 

– И почему люди всегда думают, что мы трахаемся?

– Вы двое вечно не-разлей-вода, – ответил Пол. – На дворе двадцать первый век, люди всегда сплетничают о друзьях, чьи отношения не выглядят платоническими.

– Не говоря уже о том, что я поддерживаю эти слухи, – вставил самодовольный низкий голос.

Джон резко обернулся, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с самодовольным засранцем Шерлоком Холмсом личной персоной.

– Стоит ли мне узнать, что ты этим хотел сказать? Ты поддерживаешь слухи?

Шерлок тихо улыбнулся. 

– Это означает, что ты никогда не должен недооценивать умные шалости группы полицейских с приличной порцией алкоголя в крови.

Шерлок посмотрел и указал вверх. 

– Взгляни.

Джон посмотрел, и чёрт возьми. Над ними была омела, свисавшая с длинной палки в руках самого Пола.

– Странствующая омела, я удивлён, что ты не натолкнулся на неё раньше, Джон. Прошлый год должен был тебя чему-то научить.

Не успел Джон опомниться, как уже целовался с Шерлоком Холмсом. Это был целомудренный и спокойный поцелуй, продлившийся несколько мгновений, прежде чем он услышал вопли и свист сотрудников Ярда. Они неловко отстранились. Шерлок скинул пиджак и сделал вид, что ничего не произошло, а Джон почувствовал, как знакомое чувство смущения наползает на лицо. Вечеринка продолжилась, и Молли тихо извинилась, послав Джону понимающую улыбку. Шерлок сел на стул, освободившийся после Молли, и попросил рюмку бренди.

– Твоих рук дело, не так ли? – предъявил обвинение Джон.

Шерлок сделал большой глоток, прежде чем взглянуть на Джона.

– Моих. Что ты собираешься с этим делать?

Только на лице у Шерлока могло быть выражение, одновременно дерзкое и равнодушное. Словно омела, которую он повесил над Джоном, вогнала его в скуку. Ну, ладно. Джон Ватсон устал от почти тридцати пяти лет, прожитых под влиянием зелёной травки, унижающей его каждое Рождество. В этот раз он собирается поцеловать кое-кого по своей воле и насладиться этим.

Он схватил Шерлока за рубашку, вынудив того пролить свой напиток, и подарил ему один из самых горячих поцелуев. Шерлок выпустил невнятный приглушенный звук в ответ, широко и с удивлением распахнув глаза. После нескольких долгих секунд они резко отстранились. Джон чувствовал самодовольное удовлетворение при виде молчаливого изумления Шерлока. Джон вытер губы и заказал ещё пинту пива.

Если это могло утешить, той ночью Джон и Шерлок не были единственными мишенями странствующей омелы. На самом деле, это стало ежегодным ритуалом в Скотланд-Ярде – Пол, подкрадывающийся к ничего не подозревающей паре с омелой на палке. 

В ту ночь Джон вышел из паба, держась с Шерлоком за руки, и осознал, что действительно полюбил Рождество с Шерлоком. Ему как-то удалось сделать всё то, что раздражало и беспокоило его в Рождестве, сносным, а порой и очень приятным.


End file.
